mon étoile
by Shiro27
Summary: La nuit, ce moment ou tout es magique est calme et ou tout peu ce passer. Je sais mon ressumer est nul, mais bon...o.s shonen ai Marco x Jean


_Coucou tout le monde voici mon 1__e__ O.S basé sur S.N.K je ne reprends pas l'histoire original. _

_Les personnages de SNK ne sont pas à moi ils sont à Hajime Isayama. _

_Cet O.S comprend un couple yaoi (boys love) donc homophobes s'abstenir de lire ce texte._

_Ceci est mon 1__e__ texte soyez indulgents._

* * *

><p>Chaque soir, il regarde le ciel en attendant qu'il arrive, il est assis sur ce toit contemplant les étoiles, chaque soir, il s'assoit à côté de lui en silence avent de lui dire "tu es déjà là ?" comme chaque soir, c'était lui le premier, il arrivait toujours dernier sauf ces soirs-là... Ces soirs ou le ciel était dégagé, où l'on peut voir les étoiles aussi claires que la lune, ces soirs où tu vois ces étoiles filantes dans le ciel et qui te font rêver, il restaient là 3, 4 peu être 5 heures, il s'en fichaient, ils étaient tous les deux, au calme, bien, ce soir là ,pourtant une chose allait changer, la main de son voisin toujours posée sur le côté pendant que lui tenait ses jambes contre son torse, cette fois, c'était lui qu'il avait vu en premier cette traînée blanche, il l'annonça, content d'en avoir enfin vu une, son voisin lui dit "bah vas y fait ton vœu ! ", il regarda son ami, et reposa ses yeux vers le ciel, il avait fait son vœu dans sa tête, rien, il ne dit rien, son ami lui dit d'un grand sourire : "je sais quel souhait tu as fait !<p>

- Lequel ? Demande le jeune homme surpris que son compagnon lui dise d'une voix si sûr d'elle

- que tu rentres dans les brigades spéciales !

- Ah... Non, j'en ai fait un autre... Je n'avais pas pensé à celui-ci..."

Il avait répondu ça en baissant la tête son ami fut légèrement surpris lui sourit, continuant à regarder le ciel, il releva la tête regardant encore le ciel, lâchant ses jambes, sa main se posa près de celle de son ami, mais assez loin pour ne pas les toucher, il jeta un petit regard au jeune homme, et remonta de quelque centimètres sa main, regardant le ciel, il continua doucement, puis à un moment, il effleura le doigt du jeune apprenti militaire, aucune réaction, rien, il n'avait pas bougé, alors il avança un peu plus sa main, pour qu'il soit un peu plus contre son voisin, il tremblait légèrement, mais ne détacha pas son regard du ciel, puis, d'un coup, il sentit son ami bouger sa main, il faisait en sorte que leurs mains soit encore plus l'un contre l'autre, puis leurs doigts s'enlacaient, c'est à ce moment que le jeune adulte détacha son regard du ciel pour regarder sa main enlacer à celle de son camarade, il leva sa tête pour regarder son visage, il était toujours fixé dans les étoiles, Ne détache pas ses orbes dorées, à ses lumières de la nuit, il s'approcha doucement se serrant un peu plus contre lui, son ami remarqua qu'il bougeait, il tourna un peu la tête, les joues des deux garçons se teintèrent de rouge, leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, le frôlèrent puis se touchèrent, c'était un baiser chârtre, doux et rapide, mais pourtant, il venait de dire bien plus qu'un baiser, une chose venait d'être dite en silence, eux seuls pouvaient savoir ce que c'était, ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus, puis au moment ou leurs mains se serreraient un peu plus, ce fut une seconde , leurs yeux, ce closent, le temps s'arrêta, la nuit resta figée, leurs lèvres se rencontrent, pour un baiser plus intense, plus long, plus sûr... Ils s'avouaient en silence ce qu'ils n'osaient pas dire, qu'il s'aimaient...Un peu après leur déclaration muette les deux jeunes hommes étaient sur le toit, le jeune adulte qui rêve d'être dans la brigade spéciale assis entre les jambes de son amoureux, son dos sur son torse, les mains du jeune homme à l'œil or l'entourait pour se poser au niveau du ventre de l'autre, sa tête posée sur son épaule continuait à regarder les étoiles avec lui, dans le silence, puis a un moment le silence fut rompu par le jeune homme au vœu

"Jean...

-oui Marco ? Répondit doucement le jeune homme aux yeux de couleur or

-tu sais ce que c'était mon vœu ? Demanda le brun

-Pas

-que tu restes toujours près de moi quoi qu'il arrive"

Fin

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, si vous avez des choses à faire remarquer par rapport au texte, dite le en commentaire<em>.


End file.
